


To Boldly Go

by alexcat



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard’s first day on the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go

TO BOLDLY GO 

Captain Picard sat in the Captain’s chair on the Enterprise. 

He was in good company. 

He’d studied Captains Archer, Pike and Kirk in school and at Star Fleet Academy. Who hadn’t? He sometimes wondered how his life would have turned out had he stayed at home and helped with the vineyard. But his heart was out here, in space. 

He felt privileged to join those rare men as captain of the Enterprise. There had been others, several more. Even Spock himself had captained her at one time and the ships had changed. 

Archer’s Enterprise had been the first of the exploration missions. He had gone into space with little knowledge about what he’d see and no real rules. As a matter of fact, many of the regulations the Federation had today were brought about by the near disasters of the original ship. 

Christopher Pike had also been a pioneer and the first captain of the most famous Enterprise, NCC-1701, but her next captain was the man who all captains after became measured by, though Picard was of the opinion that he’d been a loose cannon more often than not. That man was James T. Kirk. He was simply a legend. 

Picard smiled to himself. He’d made it. Finally. 

He hoped he was up to the task.

~end~


End file.
